If it didn't have to be this way
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: Jack was torn away from his love by a mysterious threatening letter whos writer is unknown until now...
1. Leaf one

If it didn't have to be this way  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Author's Note: Ok, Ok. So now you can kill me. I said I wasn't going to write anymore but in the dead of the night, I was hit with a sudden idea for a story and I have to write it. I'm really sorry that I'm not going to write any of the other stories endings because I lost the feeling and had writer's block. I bet that J.R.R. Tolkien had stories he just threw away, too. Here we go.Oh yeah and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean at all.  
  
Note on this chapter: This chapter is a sort of look into the future. The next chapter will be the actual beginning and everything will be explained.  
  
Leaf One:  
  
"This way Mr. Sparrow" said the man dressed in white. Jack guessed this was some sort of hospital or something. He wouldn't bother the man on calling him "captain" instead of "mister". "But what would she be doing here?" he couldn't help but think. Maybe she had gotten a job here or something of that sort. The narrow hallway was making him feel claustrophobic. They passed by many cells where people, men and women, were seated on the floor or on straw mattresses. He could only see bits and pieces of the people. The windows were very small and barred. He'd never seen a hospital that locked up its patients before. The smell of urine and straw was almost enough to give him a headache.  
  
"With all due respect, sir. When was the last time you cleaned this place? I mean, aren't hospitals supposed to be sanitary? This doesn't seem very sanitary to me" Jack couldn't help but spit out his thoughts.  
  
"This is not a hospital, Mr. Sparrow. So the answer lies in the question" the man in white said without thought, as if he'd been asked this question many times.  
  
"Isn't a hospital? Then what is this place?" Jack asked utterly confused.  
  
"This is an insane asylum, Mr. Sparrow. Didn't you see the sign above the door?" No, Jack hadn't seen the sign above the door and was at this point very confused and curious on what his wife was doing here.  
  
"Here we are" The man had guided Jack to another cell. Jack looked through the small window. Nothing could have ever prepared him for what he was about to see. _______  
  
Suspense! What do you think? I haven't decided on a name for the female main character yet, does anyone have any ideas? Please share your thoughts! They are much appreciated. 


	2. Leaf two

If it didn't have to be this way  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Author's Note: Ack! My Internet is down due to foul weather so I'm writing this on my computer, but posting from my dad's laptop. I really am looking forward into writing this story. It's really fun. Maybe when I'm done I'll finish the rest of the other ones. But just maybe. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!  
  
Note on this Chapter: This takes place way before last chapter. I thought maybe if I sort of added some suspense more people would like it. Yeah so.pay attention!  
  
Leaf Two:  
  
"I love you, Isabel"  
  
"I love you too, Jack," The couple whispered into each other's ears the night before their wedding. Isabel turned over to Jack in the small bed they shared in the little rented room by the sea in Port Maria. She was hoping after the wedding they could by a little cottage. However, "cottage" and "Captain Jack Sparrow" didn't go together smoothly at all. She almost laughed out loud at the thought. How on earth had she let herself fall in love with this womanizer?  
  
"Jack?" She looked straight into his dark eyes. Jack gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Are you sure you want to give up piracy?" This was obviously a hard subject for Jack. After all, before he had met Isabel he was the man everyone thought least to settle down and get married. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. The sea was his life, as so was the Pearl. Amazingly though, he knew the answer every time he set eyes on Isabel. He knew it had to be this way. After all, this was love.  
  
"Yes" he said so sincerely as if the topic meant nothing to him. It had meant everything to him.once. But now that was all over. He had handed the Pearl over to his first mate Joshamee Gibbs, whom he knew would keep the Pearl in good condition. A few days back Jack and Gibbs had a really important discussion of this matter:  
  
"Are you sure, Captain?" Gibbs was amazed at his luck, but sad that Jack had to go. Jack loved the Pearl, but a bonnie lass had taken his heart away. Gibbs knew Jacks way with women. Jack was a dirty scoundrel. Always promising a lass one thing, and another a different thing. He had broken many hearts, that Captain Jack Sparrow. But even Gibbs had to admit, the way Jack looked into Isabel's eyes.there was no falter. It was true love. And who was Joshamee Gibbs to interrupt?! He had to give the lad up, no matter how good of a Captain, or friend he was to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Gibbs" Jack responded with a sense of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well then, we'll be missin' ye"  
  
"I'll be missing the Pearl too. But before I leave this beauty, can I ask you a favor?" Jack asked.  
  
"O course Captain!"  
  
"Will you wed me n Isabel on this ship?"  
  
"O course Captain!" Gibbs was excited now. He knew this would be the greatest event to take place aboard the Pearl ever. " The preparations will take place immediately! Hey you scabrous dogs!" Gibbs called to the crew on deck. "Start cleaning this here ship up a bit! Captain Jack's getting hitched!"  
  
"Gibbs, you know you're the captain now?" Jack asked with humor. He didn't want to give the title up, of course. But the truth has to settle in.  
  
"I know, but as long as you are on the ship, mate. There ain't no other captain!" The two men started laughing.  
  
"Goodnight Isabel"  
  
"Goodnight Jack" And with that, the two drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
__________  
  
Oh yeah! Can't wait to write the next chapter. It's going to be ummmm.fun? Please review! 


	3. Leaf three: what now?

If it didn't have to be this way  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Author's Note: I love Johnny. Haha, no that's not it! I also don't own pirates of the Caribbean..bwah. Oh well! WOOT. For once in my life, I have nothing to say!  
  
Note on this Chapter: I'm trying to get Jack back into his own character. After watching an interview with Johnny on Bravo! I was really surprised that he would have looked into a career of writing if not in the entertainment business.. He is definitely my true love. Hey, we can all dream can't we?  
  
Leaf Three:  
  
There was a sharp knocking on the door. Jack slowly opened his eyes. The dark curtains were shut, but bright morning light was seeping through the cracks. He turned around to see Isabel's state of consciousness. She was still asleep. Jack got out of bed and swaggered over to the door. He looked through a little crack. There was a man, no a woman in black outside. Her long blonde hair was roughly tumbling down her shoulders. He peered at her cautiously. Was she dangerous?  
  
"Open the door, Sparrow" she said in a deep mysterious tone of voice. Jack hesitated to obey. How did they know him? He didn't know what to do. He glanced over to Isabel who was still peacefully asleep. He put his hand over his pistol attached to his belt. He opened the door expecting some sort of ambush or attack. But no one was there. He looked around, puzzled. He looked down at the dirt ground. There was an envelope with red lettering on the front. He picked it up and closed the door. It was addressed to him. He opened it after his eyes had adjusted to the light.  
  
Dear Mr. Sparrow,  
  
We have just received note that you have resigned as captain of the Black Pearl. There fore, we are going to take advantage of your vulnerability. We know you are looking forward to settle down with your dearest Isabel. But you didn't think a life of piracy could really erase itself, did you? We know where you are and whom you are with. We are expecting you soon, Sparrow. Bring only what you don't want to lose. I know you will come, because you wouldn't let poor little Isabel to get hurt.would you? We will show no mercy, Sparrow. Come at once to place you fear the most.  
  
Sincerely yours.  
  
Jack was in a state of confusion and anger. How did they know all of this? Was he being spied on? And what did "Bring only what you don't want to lose" mean? It was obviously a death threat. Were these people expecting him to bring something? His mind brainstormed for a couple of minutes to all the possibilities. Then he heard stirring from across the room. Isabel. She couldn't find out about this. She was obviously a target and he wouldn't let her get hurt. Not like this, anyway. He turned around to she her.  
  
"Good morning Jack, eager to get out of bed?" Isabel said. Jack was grateful she didn't hear the door or see him reading the letter. He put the letter into an erm.really safe place. (a/n suggestively speaking, of course)  
  
"Quite" was his response. She laughed and got out of bed. There was only one thought that crossed his mind. "God she was beautiful".  
  
Every curve on her body was in the right place. None were taken for granted. Did he really deserve such a woman? After all he'd done to get her he had eventually succeeded. She had played hard to get forever. She was expected to grow up and be a pianist, as her mother and father had expected. It had never crossed their minds that she would end up living with a pirate. Her parents being very religious though, believed that they had done something wrong in raising her. They thought that a pirate falling in love with her was their punishment. Also the supposedly "ghost attacks" in the middle of the night, and the letter from a poltergeist might have something to do with it. Of course Jack wouldn't ever be "the man who let the girl get away". Desperate times call for desperate measures.even if that included pretending to be a ghost, with a little help from his blacksmith friend Will Turner. Then it struck him.he had to get back the Port Royale immediately. But what to tell Isabel?  
  
"What are you thinking about Jack?" Isabel asked after a long silence.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we should pay a little trip to Will and Elizabeth Turner before the wedding. What say you?" Jack was plotting everything perfectly in his head. After all, Port Royale isn't that far away from Port Maria. Just a half a days sailing on the Pearl.  
  
"Great idea Jack! I can't wait to tell Elizabeth the good news. But what if my parents see us?" she was babbling uncontrollably.  
  
"Then we tell them the good news too. What are they going to do?" Jack wouldn't let anything get in the way of his love with Isabel. Especially not an old man and his hag. No offense to Isabel's parents or anything. Maybe oblivion is the best way.  
  
"I can get my dress tailored there!" Isabel shouted excitedly.  
  
"What dress?" Jack asked.  
  
"The wedding dress!" Isabel added furiously, her hazel eyes on fire.  
  
"You won't be needing a dress for that"  
  
"And why not"  
  
"You'll only be wearing it for a few minutes" There was a gleam in Jack's eyes and a sloppy grin on his face.  
  
"You perverted bum!" Isabel said laughing.  
  
Haha, I love writing this! 


	4. Leaf four: Beautiful Moons

If it didn't have to be this way  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Author's Note: I'm in author's depression. I have not gotten a review since the first chapter. It's so horrible! How am I supposed to know if people like the story?!  
  
Leaf Four  
  
Jack and Isabel jumped off the Pearl with Gibbs's promise to come pick them up in two days time, in the dead of night. Which was a smooth move (A/N yeah I ran out of vocabulary) so that none of the British Navy can catch sight of them. Then, the first dilemma struck.  
  
"Where do Will and Elizabeth live?" Isabel asked Jack, hoping and wishing that he knew. But of course...  
  
" I was hopin' tha you knew!" He said.  
  
"Haven't you been there before?"  
  
"Actually, Yes"  
  
"Then you know!"  
  
"I don't know! All the houses look the bloody same!"  
  
"Well then let's ask someone"  
  
"We can't ask anyone!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm a wanted man! I've been attempted to be executed about...I can't even remember how many times!"  
  
"Oh yes, that slipped my mind"  
  
There was a long pause as Jack and Isabel pondered their options. Jack finally suggested they find someone who doesn't look too dangerous to ask. All the while, he was horrorstruck at the danger coming his way. He didn't know what to expect from this letter, who had sent it, and why. And where was the place he feared the most? Isabel had decided she was the one to do the asking, because Jack was unmistakable. Plus, women were supposed to be unprotected and not able to help themselves. However, Jack knew otherwise. He knew Isabel was deadly with a knife, that's how he had met her. Isabel had thought he was a drunkard trying to attack her. Jack is mostly a drunkard on land, but never would hurt Isabel. She was even better with a pistol than a knife. As pretty as her eyes were, she must have some hawk in her. She has the best aim he's ever seen anyone posses, man or woman, pirate or navy man. Isabel walked over, as Jack's mind was lost in thought.  
  
"Well, I know where they live now" she said. "That man right there told me". Jack turned to see "that man". He winced.  
  
"You couldn't have picked anyone more harmless, eh?" The man barely had any hair and had bloodshot eyes. "Foxed of course".  
  
"All the better, then he won't remember me" Isabel had a point, luckily. She had made that up on the spot.  
  
"Alright, dear. Then where to?"  
  
"Well, don't you think we should go in the morning?" Jack pondered the idea. She was right. Although if Jack were alone, he wouldn't have faltered on showing up at the Turners in the dead of night, but Isabel had almost trained him to think twice of his actions. They decided to find a respectable inn. Yet again, Isabel had suggested this. Jack would have probably gotten drunk and slept on the streets. They made their way to a small inn. Then to both their terror, Jack had left their gold on the ship and they had not but 3 shillings. Enough only to buy them meals for the next day. Then Jack came up with an idea, as savvy captains almost always do.  
  
"Where are you taking me Jack?" Jack's hands blindfolded Isabel as he was leading her forward.  
  
"You'll see love" A few minutes later, Jack let go of Isabel only to be embraced by her a few seconds later. Isabel was awestruck by the amazing view. Jack had led her to a partially wooded cliff above Port Royale. The moon was full and identical to the moon in the sea.  
  
"Jack" Isabel muttered full of delight.  
  
"It's the simple things in life, love. You make me happy" he said without flaw. They gazed at each other for a many longs moments, then passionately kissed for a many more long moments. Jack loved the way he felt around Isabel. He felt free and alive. Without a care in the world. He felt the same love for the Pearl. Or had, after all she was the one who had led him to an early pirate retirement. Jack was a lucky man to have all these things in his life, but cursed the fact that he had to choose between them. But he would always choose Isabel, over anything in a breath. He realized how short life was and that he must have done something good to deserve Isabel. Isabel had put her head on Jack's shoulder and immediately fallen asleep.  
  
"This is where I belong" Jack said before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
